


Almost Lover

by BABlESEOK



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M, jooheon's an asshole, toxic joohyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:34:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BABlESEOK/pseuds/BABlESEOK
Summary: title from Almost Lover by A Fine Frenzy





	Almost Lover

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make a short drabble of toxic Joohyuk as a challenge to myself. It's in my top 3 Monsta X ships, because it's so beautiful and soft and pure. And I wanted to challenge myself to do something completely the opposite of that. The writing style is a lot different as well, so I hope it doesn't suck too much. Feedback would be much appreciated.

He didn’t have it in him to leave Jooheon.

He still loved him; he did.

They fought a lot.

Too much.

But Minhyuk loved him.

He was all Min had ever known.

Everyone tells him to get out.

Leave the toxic situation behind.

Minhyuk can’t.

Jooheon is everything to him.

He knows Jooheon loves him.

He’s sure of it.

Even when Jooheon comes home,

Angry and usually intoxicated,

Minhyuk helps him undress,

And get into bed.

Jooheon often comes home,

Smelling of sweat,

And a man who isn’t Minhyuk,

But Minhyuk knows Jooheon loves him.

Why else would he come back?

When Jooheon throws things,

Minhyuk forgives him,

Because he never lays a hand on Min,

And when they fuck,

Jooheon isn’t nice about it,

But Minhyuk is grateful,

To be able to touch him at all.

And when Jooheon tells Minhyuk

That he hates him,

Minhyuk knows he’s lying.

Because Jooheon always comes back.

Except when he doesn’t.

Minhyuk knows he should be happy,

When he realizes Jooheon isn’t coming back this time,

But he loves Jooheon,

And his heart is broken.

Now Minhyuk goes out every night,

Lets anyone touch him,

Just to get some sort of affection.

Sometimes it’s nice, 

Most of the time, it isn’t.

There are bruises, and cuts,

And Minhyuk deserves better,

But he doesn’t believe he does.

And in the end,

With bones and heart broken,

Minhyuk decides it’s his turn to leave.

And he never comes back.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @hyungwonhosus  
> Instagram: @kihosus


End file.
